carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Semyon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zackatron page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 16:48, February 14, 2011 Welcome Howdy! and welcome. Hopefully you do decide to stick around and help. That would be great. HORTON11: • 15:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) College Rector Sorensen, As long as your institution does meet the educational necessities and requirements for students and the state. Many of our schools are in a situation to maintain themselves, but ones like Carrington College may benefit from cooperation and integration into your group. And if you are interested in maintaining a separate college, the city of Brunant does not have a tertiary-level school. So, feel free to determine where to place it, the above are just suggestions. Sincerely, Gert Henneman Foreign Affairs. Welcome to Brunant. I hope to have lots of foreign affairs meetings in the near future being minister of foreign affairs. Happy65 18:27, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Newspaper Hey Semyon, do you think I could borrow your newspaper format from the Northern Telegraph? I hope to make a bilingual English/Barzuna paper for Brezonde. HORTON11: • 13:50, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Sure. :) --Semyon 13:51, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Great. I already have the first article, on expanded bus service. HORTON11: • 13:53, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Could you let me know whenever something exciting happens news-wise in Brunant? I'd like to have plenty of wikination news in the new TNCT international newsfeed. --Semyon 13:55, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sure. Well right now the big news is the elections coming up on April 12. And then it's the 586th anniversary of independence on the 13th. HORTON11: • 14:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thanks, I'll add those things next week then. :) --Semyon 14:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Wildlife Hey Semyon, do you think you could halp me populate the Wildlife of Brunant page? I like what you did on the Hlond Whale in Lovia, and it inspired me to work on nature here. HORTON11: • 14:08, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Sembot If Horton approves, here's another job for him. :o 77topaz (talk) 00:43, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :I can definitely help with that. --Semyon 11:49, September 21, 2015 (UTC) I don't think Sembot has a gender. :o ::Yes, that would be great. Maybe he's assuming the bot takes after its creator's gender HORTON11: • 12:45, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm unfortunately having trouble accessing the Sembot account, so I'm going to run the bot through my main account. :( --Semyon 14:01, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::No problem and thank you. HORTON11: • 16:47, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Dude, I think this is going a bit too far. 77topaz (talk) 12:10, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :I apologise; I don't intend to write anything genuinely objectionable. Personally, I don't see how this is worse than anything else I've added, though. Is it because it refers to users rather than characters? --Semyon 12:16, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::And the fact that it is investigating a harmless priest (unless Tagpol is warping the fourth wall) and indeed going after users. HORTON11: • 18:38, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think it's too far because it refers to users rather than characters. 77topaz (talk) 20:31, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I thought I'd insert a small crack into the fourth wall, for comedic purposes only, not to imply that those users would face any OOC persecution. (I thought it might be amusing for anti-CTP users to compete to get as high in the list as possible. :P) Anyway, I removed the section. --Semyon 09:11, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Another possible task for Sembot User talk:Traspes#'Restaurants' category 77topaz (talk) 00:56, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ^Actually, please get Sembot to pluralise everything in Category:Building and all its subcategories. I started doing this by hand but there's just too many. :( Also, Category:Automobile. 77topaz (talk) 03:06, November 7, 2015 (UTC)